Freezemin
Freezemin is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Buruburu. Personal Appearance Freezemin resembles a white eskimo with dark-blue cooling machine blowers for his arms, a round, electric-blue backpack-like object attatched to his back, a small, sea-green clock-like object on his head and a blue-and-cyan face with a round, yellow frame around it. He also has lavender-purple makings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Freezemin As a Bugmin, his face and the frame around it are the same grey colour. Personality Freezemin might look nervous but he's a cute and funny Promin. When Freezemin makes a noise, he says 'He-He-He' or 'Freeze' with a high-pitched, childlike voice. Relationships * Yuto and Masato (owners) * Chakkamin (best friend) * Sukemin (rival) Abilities Freezemin's Kamiwaza ability is to make ice for the winter and cool things off in the summer. As a Bugmin, he can randomly put various objects into ice and make some parts of the floors very slippery. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Freezemin makes his debut as a Bugmin in episode 3 as he's one of the 5 Bugmins encountered by Wanda. Yuto's capturing and debugging of Bug-Freezemin was the follow up to the one of Bug-Jaguchimin. Freezemin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 5 as he was recommended by Wanda. He deals with Bug-Chakkamin and his firey tornado. In episode 9, Freezemin was one of the Promins who are kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. In episode 10, Freezemin was rebugged and he was delivered to Shuu's parents by either Gigaga or Megaga. Later, Bug-Freezemin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto who was also capturing and debugging Bug-Liftmin in the process. In episode 12, Freezemin was summoned, along with the other Promins that Yuto has so far, for special training. He's one of the Promins who were chasing down Wanda and Turbomin. In episode 18, Wanda thinks that Freezemin knocks out Sharimin in the fountain with a large chunk of ice. Yuto and his friends then chase down Freezemin and they found out that he, along with Gauzemin, Turbomin and Railmin, was knocked out too. In episode 19, Freezemin was summoned by Yuto just to put a piping hot chicken karage bite in ice before Nicole takes a bite on it. In episode 29, Freezemin has to deal with Bug-Sukemin who was messing up some entertainment in a magic show. However, Bug-Sukemin's actions drove Freezemin mad. In episode 43, Freezemin was kidnapped and thrown into a strange closet by Bug-Katasumin then got rebugged again by the Bug Bites. Bug-Freezemin was recaptured and debugged by Masato in episode 45. In episode 46, Freezemin tried to comfront Don Bugdez's monsterous form but he got knocked out by him. Luckly, Freezemin was saved by Gauzemin. Trivia Background * According to some of the Kamiwaza Wanda fans of Twitter, Freezemin is described as one of the cutest Promins. * Freezemin waz featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 42. Resemblances * Freezemin resembles an eskimo and a cooling machine. Notes * Freezemin and Sukemin seem to have a bit of trouble with each other. * When he was first summoned by Yuto in episode 5, Freezemin was watching television in his igloo-like room. * Freezemin's name comes from the word 'freeze'. Gallery 5 Cute De-Bugged Promins.PNG Freezermin.PNG Freezemin About To Blast His Ice Powers.jpg Freezemin Winking.jpg Tonkamin with Freezermin and Jishomin.PNG Freezemin Summoned.jpg Freezemin Noticing Something.jpg Freezemin Shocked.jpg Links Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Buruburu Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins